Speaker's Corner
by cheri1
Summary: Tenth Doctor, Rose and Sarah Jane. Speaker's Corner is a spot in Hyde Park where every Sunday afternoon, anyone can air their views to the crowd. The Doctor has never done this...until now. FINISHED.


It was a beautiful, sunny day in Hyde Park. The Doctor, Rose and Sarah Jane were strolling along one of the paths while they chatted. It was Sunday and normally the Doctor didn't do Sundays but after Rose teased him about being afraid of Sundays, he took her to Hyde Park so they could have a picnic. On the way, they ran into Sarah Jane and invited her to share their lunch. Now they were on their way back to the TARDIS. The Doctor carried the wicker picnic basket and the blanket while they chatted. But he slowed when they neared Speaker's Corner and stopped to watch while an older man standing on a stepladder ranted on about President Obama while a group of people heckled and jeered him.

"Blimey, some people can't resist this, can they?" Sarah Jane said while they watched the man getting booed by some in the crowd. ""Wanna lower your self esteem, have a go at airing your views here."

She jerked her head towards the Doctor when he dropped the picnic basket and blanket and walked towards the crowd.

"What is he planning now?" Sarah Jane said to Rose.

"I have a feeling he's gonna be up on that stepladder soon," Rose said, shaking her head slowly.

Sure enough, five minutes later, the man finished his rant and the Doctor asked to borrow his stepladder. The man agreed and stepped back into the crowd while the Doctor climbed the stepladder to the top. Sarah Jane and Rose grabbed the basket and blanket and moved to the back of the crowd.

"Everyone!" the Doctor said, raising his arms, "I come here today to talk about alien rights!"

"Oh God," Rose moaned, rolling her eyes.

"Aliens have rights as well!" the Doctor said.

"What? You mean immigrants?" a young man hollered from the back.

"No, I mean aliens as in space aliens," the Doctor said. "Aliens need love too!"

Sarah Jane giggled when the crowd fell silent and stared at the Doctor in a stunned silence.

"Not all aliens are evil. Some are benevolent and they deserve love and respect," the Doctor said. "Not all aliens come here to do anal probes!"

"How d'ya know, mate?" a young man near the front said.

"Because…I'm an alien!"

"Okay, I don't know him," Rose said, backing up while Sarah Jane laughed.

"You don't look like an alien," a young woman taunted the Doctor.

"Which is my point. Not all aliens are tentacled squid things. Some look just like you!" the Doctor said. "But even if they are tentacled squid things, they deserve love and respect!"

"No, they don't!" Sarah Jane yelled.

Rose laughed at the shocked look on the Doctor's face when he looked her way.

"Yeah, aliens suck!" Rose yelled while everyone laughed.

The Doctor beamed at their heckling and waggled his finger at Rose.

"Young lady, you might know an alien and not know it!" he said to her.

"Like you, Bean Pole?" an old man yelled at the Doctor.

"Yes, like me! I am your friend! I come in peace!" he said, making the live long and prosper sign.

The crowd laughed and booed him good naturedly while the Doctor spread his arms wide.

"At least this nutter's more entertaining than the Obama bloke," a man said to Rose.

"But what about the aliens who kill?" Sarah Jane yelled to him. "Should they have respect from the humans?"

The Doctor grinned at that while some in the crowd said, "Yeah!" and "What about evil aliens?" to the Doctor.

"Evil aliens are criminals so they should be treated as such. But not all aliens are evil and some only want to be your friend!"

"What about Camilla? Is she an alien?" a punker yelled at him.

"No. Camilla is a human who happens to be married to an alien. The royal family are space aliens!" the Doctor said.

"I believe that, mate," the man at the back said.

"Should we attack Buckingham Palace then?" Rose yelled while Sarah Jane giggled.

"No, because they are friendly aliens. A bit lazy and a drain on the taxpayer's money but benevolent," the Doctor said.

"I thought they were werewolves," Rose yelled to him.

The crowd laughed while the Doctor chuckled.

"They are werewolf aliens," he said to her.

"And we're s'posed to treat them with respect?" an old man yelled.

"Yes, because they are friendly and even hairy aliens need love," the Doctor said.

The Doctor looked down when someone tugged on his jacket and he saw a little blonde haired five year old boy.

"Please, mister, I wanna say something," he said.

"Ah! I would love to go on about alien rights but the child wishes to have the stepladder so give him the same attention you gave me! Good day, everyone, and remember aliens are people too!"

Everyone applauded him while he got down off the stepladder and walked towards his friends.

"You are completely barmy," Rose said while Sarah Jane laughed.

"Yeah but you girls love me," he said, taking the basket from Sarah Jane.

He smiled when both girls kissed his cheeks. He waved goodbye to the crowd and smiled when most of them wished him a good day. Then he and his friends went past the crowd and headed back towards the TARDIS.

THE END.


End file.
